User talk:CestWhat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CestWhat page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QueenBuffy (Talk) 19:33, March 4, 2013 Alannys Greyjoy Alannys Greyjoy is alive and well in the books (and the TV series). She withdrew from public life after her older 2 sons died, and she was never politically prominent, but she's "alive". Where did you get the idea that she was dead?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:08, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :The line Yara gives about having both l''oved ''their mother which wasn't a line of dialogue from the book series. Looking at it again, guess it isn't made as clear as thought that she's dead. Guess it's a question for the show runners, but seems imply she's dead since I think in the book series she's alive, but visiting her family when Theon arrives in Pyke and the TV version never mentions any of that while implied (granted maybe I'm over reading into it) that she's dead. Again this part is my take, but it would make sense within the show's universe that she's dead. CestWhat (talk) 20:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Yara is only using the past tense to refer to when Theon lived with her in the past, not when their mother was alive in the past. Nothing is implied by Alannys not being there; similarly, in the books, Alannys was devastated after the deaths of her two eldest sons in the Greyjoy Rebellion and retired to her family's castle on Harlaw. Moreover, the HBO viewer's guide does not list Alannys as deceased, even though it lists other deceased characters: http://viewers-guide.hbo.com/game-of-thrones/season2/#!/guide/houses/greyjoy/ --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:06, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess so. If there was anything to change from novel to screen, it would be that since Alannys' storyline (or lack there of) seems a bit weird and Theon kind of uncaring about his bio mom, especially since he is trying so hard to reconnect and impress his bio fam in the TV show. Theon doesn't seem to care to ask "oy where's me mum at" or anybody to tell her that he's back in the books. Obviously not my job, but if I were in the show, I'd have her written-off as dead. CestWhat (talk) 21:17, March 5, 2013 (UTC)